pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Cartoon Character Family are Eating) *Jane Mancini: So, how was the first day of school? *Blythe Baxter: It was fine, I guess. *Slappy Squirrel (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki: Sure did. *Proud Heart Cat: Something's wrong. *Romantic Heart Skunk: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat Louder) *Squidward Tentacles: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Bill the Duck: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Squidward Tentacles: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Signal him again. *Michael Mancini: Ah, so, Blythe Baxter, how was school? *Rosariki: Seriously? *Romantic Heart Skunk: You've gotta be kidding me! *Shrieky: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Productions) *(Swift Heart Rabbit Touches a Button) *Blythe Baxter: School was great, all right? *Courage: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jane Mancini: Blythe Baxter, is everything okay? *(Blythe Baxter Scoffs) *Bill the Duck: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Squidward Tentacles: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Bill the Duck: No! Not the foot! *Michael Mancini: Blythe Baxter, I do not like this new attitude. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Courage: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Bright Heart Raccoon Punches Courage the Cowardly Dog and Hits a Button) *Blythe Baxter: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Bill the Duck: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Squidward Tentacles: Take it to deaf con 2. *Bill the Duck: Deaf con 2. *Michael Mancini: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Bright Heart Raccoon: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Blythe Baxter: Yeah, well, well-- *Squidward Tentacles: Prepare the foot! *Bill the Duck: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Bill the Duck: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Michael Mancini and Blythe Baxter Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Bright Heart Raccoon Screams) *Blythe Baxter: Just shut up! *Squidward Tentacles: Fire! *Michael Mancini: That's it. Go to your room. *Bill the Duck: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Squidward Tentacles: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Romantic Heart Skunk: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style)... *(Shrieky Pushes a Button) *Thomas O'Malley: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jane Mancini: So, Blythe Baxter, how was the first day of school? *Blythe Baxter: Fine, I guess. *Romantic Heart Skunk: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki: Sure did. *Proud Heart Cat: Something's wrong. *Romantic Heart Skunk: Signal the husband. *Jane Mancini: (Clear throat) *Squidward Tentacles: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Bill the Duck: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Squidward Tentacles: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Slappy Squirrel: I'm Slappy Squirrel. This is Treat Heart Pig. That's Bright Heart Raccoon. *Bright Heart Raccoon: What? *Slappy Squirrel: This is Swift Heart Rabbit. And that's Courage the Cowardly Dog. *Courage: (Screaming) *Slappy Squirrel: We're Blythe Baxter's emotions. These are Blythe Baxter's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Treat Heart Pig: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Slappy Squirrel: What happened? Treat Heart! *Courage: She did something to the memory! *Jane Mancini: Is everything okay? *Blythe Baxter: I dunno. *Courage: Change it back, Gray Squirrel! *Slappy Squirrel: I'm trying! *Treat Heart Pig: Slappy, no! Please! *Slappy Squirrel: Let it go! *Courage: The core memories! *Slappy Squirrel: No, no, no, no! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Can I say that curse word now? *Swift Heart Rabbit: What do we do now? *Courage: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Swift Heart Rabbit: We have a major problem. *Courage: Oh, I wish Slappy was here. *Slappy Squirrel: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Treat Heart Pig: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Slappy Squirrel: Think positive! *Treat Heart Pig: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Courage: What was that? Was it a bear? *Swift Heart Rabbit: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Bright Heart Raccoon: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Slappy Squirrel: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Sunset Shimmer! She's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style)) *Slappy Squirrel: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Swift Heart Rabbit: It's broccoli! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Evil Freemaker Genie: Who's the birthday girl? *Blythe Baxter: (Yells) *Courage: Brain freeze! *Slappy Squirrel: Hang on! Blythe Baxter, here we come! Category:The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Category:The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts